I belong deeply to myself
by Laneme
Summary: Il fallait qu'elle sauve son père et même si cela était au péril de sa vie. Seul un écrivain pouvait essayer de la raisonner et de lui accorder son soutien dans cette dure épreuve. Seulement pour dompter Kate Beckett, il faut garder un certain sang-froid. - Tout bonnement corrigé par Mymy25.


Parfois, la vie nous mène et ce n'est pas nous qui la menons. Et malheureusement pour eux, nous étions un de ces jours où la vie vous prend de cours, où tout semble être anéanti, avec nulle échappatoire.

- Papa dis-moi où tu es, s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-elle une dernière fois.

- It's too late, Katy. I love you.

Un bruit sourd. Le téléphone coupé. Totale obscurité. Seul des flots de larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de la jeune flic. Elle venait de perdre une seconde partie d'elle-même.

2 DAYS EARLIER.

- Un meurtre commis au 16e arrondissement Beckett, une jeune femme. Il est à vous, lança Gates.

-Let's go guys.

La détective se mit en route, accompagnée de son fidèle acolyte.

- Votre chemisier est très sexy, fit Castle pour décontenancer sa muse.

Il réussit à lui faire l'effet voulu. Elle se mit à sourire en coin, mais décida de prendre son écrivain à son propre jeu. Elle défit pas un, ni deux, mais trois boutons de son chemisier.

- Et là, c'est mieux ? lui demanda-t-elle. Personnellement je trouve que ça fait un peu trop Nikki, la femme en couverture des bouquins de l'écrivain à la retraite, tu sais, Richard Castle !

Visiblement pris de court par le décolleté de madame, ses yeux s'immobilisèrent sur sa poitrine, et sa bouche resta grande ouverte, tandis que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Cependant il reprit ses esprits avec du mal, toujours le regard fixé sur le creux des seins de Beckett.

- Je ne suis pas à la retraite, je suis trop jeune pour ça, répliqua-t-il, un peu vexé.

- Ah, je pensais, fit-elle, tu n'écris plus trop depuis…

- … que nous sommes ensemble. Tu me prends tout mon temps libre aussi !

- Parce que ça te déplaît peut être ? Et plus particulièrement au petit Ricky ?

- …

Elle roula des yeux et descendit de sa voiture, exaspérée. Avec Castle la suivant au pas.

- Salut Lanie. Qu'avons-nous ?

- Alice, jeune femme de 28 ans, tuée par un coup de feu à la tête. L'arme du crime est un silencieux de calibre 12. Je dirais que sa mort remonte à 6 ou 7 heures, donc à environ 1 heure.

- Merci, autre chose ?

- Tu ferais mieux de mettre un col roulé la prochaine fois, fit la légiste en montrant des yeux le décolleté vertigineux de la détective, si tu ne veux pas que tous les yeux se baladent par-là, enfin je suis déjà sûre qu'une paire de yeux bleus sont passés par là mais…

- Merci Lanie… je crois que j'ai compris.

Castle ne put s'empêcher de d'étirer un large sourire, mais Beckett lui donna un coup de coude histoire de le ramener à la réalité. Après avoir soigneusement refermé sa veste elle se dirigea vers Ryan et Esposito afin d'obtenir plus d'informations.

- Alors les gars ?

- Et bien notre Alice avait démissionné i mois de son poste de journaliste, depuis la mort de ses parents, et se consacrait qu'à dépenser son colosse héritage dans des matchs de baseball, dit Esposito, on a pu retrouver son adresse dans son portefeuille, elle logeait dans un hôtel miteux pas loin d'ici. Allons-y.

Tout le monde se démenait pour trouver un indice dans la chambre de la victime. Tiroirs et placards vidés, matelas retourné, mais toujours rien.

- On va faire choux blanc je crois, conclut Castle. Attendez, regardez-moi… ça.

Il s'avança droit devant lui, et laissa ses doigts effleurer le meuble.

- Cela ne vous semble pas bizarre ?

- De quoi ? demanda Ryan le sourcil gauche arqué, pendant que tous les détectives se retournaient vers Castle.

- Le papier n'est pas le même ici, dit-il en désignant un bout de papier peint avec une couleur plus pâle que la couleur d'origine du mur, juste au-dessus de ce meuble. Il enleva ce bout de papier et en trouva un autre qui avait été dissimulé : un post-it avec un numéro de téléphone. Quoi qu'il en soit, Alice ne voulait pas que ce numéro soit découvert.

Son coéquipier avait beau être agaçant, elle devait bien admettre que Castle avait l'œil pour de minuscules détails.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dessus ? Demanda Beckett.

- Un numéro : 001 456 768 005…

- 03 conclut la Beckett son teint devenant de plus en plus pâle.

- Comment savez-v…

- C'est le numéro de mon père, affirma-t-elle, le regard livide.

_1 heure plus tard au 12th district_

Il était inquiet pour elle, car elle commençait à devenir hors de contrôle, une sorte de robot capable de tout, même du pire pour retrouver ceux qu'elles aiment et leur rendre justice.

- Kate, assieds-toi deux minutes.

- I can't. Pourquoi ne me répond-t-il pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit lié à ce genre d'histoire ? Ce n'est définitivement pas son genre… souffla-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour la énième fois par nervosité.

- On va le retrouver… je te le …

- MORT ! DANS UNE ALLEE ! s'énerva-t-elle le fusillant du regard, yeux humides.

Il ne broncha plus, laissant un lourd silence s'installer. Car il savait qu'à cet instant, elle se battait seule. Seule contre l'inconnu, et rien ni personne ne pouvait malheureusement l'arrêter. Même pas lui.

- Beckett on a du nouveau, lança Esposito. On a trouvé deux réservations pour aller voir le match des Yankees, au nom de Jim Beckett.

- … Qui était-elle pour lui ? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il jamais parlé ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

- On a également retrouvé l'adresse de l'agence de journalisme pour laquelle elle travaillait. Et devinez quoi ?! Sa meilleure amie travaille là-bas.

- J'y vais.

Une fois devant l'agence, Beckett souffla.

- J'ai peur, dit-elle en le regardant avec toute la détresse du monde.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de la voir perdre son sang-froid, et dès que cela arrivait, dès qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses proches, il savait que Kate vacillait. Qu'il devait faire tout pour découvrir la vérité, pour qu'elle ne soit plus peinée.

- I'm here, la rassura-t-il en prenant la main de son aimée.

- I know.


End file.
